Une fanfic sur Sara
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Vous ne l'attendiez plus mais voici la suite ! Sara est malade mais elle n'a mis que Greg dans le secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous !

Puisque tous mes auteurs favoris n'écrivent pas assez vite à mon goût, je me mets moi aussi à la création, et je vous préviens ça ne va pas rigoler ! Je suis à fond GSR mais cette histoire là ne va pas trop l'être, je ne me vois pas être originale en GSR, je n'ai pas d'idée pour innover par rapport à tout ce qui est dit déjà !

Je poste tout d'abords mes excuses en premier, histoire de ne pas me répéter tout au long des remarques que vous pourriez me faire : le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je suis italienne et bien que cela fasse 8 ans que j'habite Lyon et que je sois mariée à un français, il arrive que je mélange les pinceaux (vu que je parle aussi anglais et chinois). Alors je vous prie de m'excuser si jamais ça dérape !

Et puis, je suis critique littéraire professionnelle, je fais de cette horrible tâche mon métier donc n'hésitez pas à être sévères, je prendrai ça comme le retour de bâton … .

………………………………………………

Sara était fatiguée ces temps-ci. Greg le voyait bien mais bien qu'étant son meilleur ami, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. En même temps, avec toutes ces heures supplémentaires qu'elle enchaînait, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il soupira et passa la porte de la salle de repos où il s'était arrêté quelques instants pour observer son amie, endormie au dessus de son yaourt. Il sourit en pensant que s'il ne la réveillait pas, elle allait finir par tremper son nez dedans. Il se dévoua donc, et lui pressa gentiment l'épaule. Bien qu'il ait été doux, la jolie brune sursauta :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Mais cela fait bientôt 20 minutes que tu es ici, à faire une intense prière à ton yaourt nature, et je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis…

- Oh … il faut que je retourne au travail.

Elle regarda son pot à peine entame, eut une petite grimace et se leva en soupirant vers la poubelle.

- Tu ne vas pas le jeter quand même ? Prends une minute pour le finir ! Gronda Greg en fronçant les sourcils.

- Honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai ouvert, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- Pas besoin d'avoir faim pour manger un yaourt nature ! Allons, ne le gaspille pas. »

Elle regarda Greg avec un regard noir mais il lui tira la langue et elle se rassit en souriant malgré elle. Elle se forçait visiblement, mais elle finit tout de même ce satané petit pot.

Elle lança un regard de défi à son ami, qui fit mine de la saluer. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle retourna étudier les photographies d'une scène de crime.

La nuit de déroula ainsi tout doucement. Rien d'extraordinaire, la routine. Au matin, tous étaient bien contents de rentrer mais aucun n'était exténué. Warrick proposa à l'équipe de prendre ensemble leur petit déjeuner. Cath se défila à cause de Lindsay, mais tous les autres acceptèrent. Il se rendirent donc au café d'en face et discutant de thèmes légers. Grissom se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander des donnuts et du café pour tous. De cette façon, ils seraient servis plus rapidement.

Il rejoignit ensuite ses collègues à la table qu'ils avaient choisis. Greg, Nick et Warrick étaient en pleine discussion à propos des consoles de jeux du moment, Sara avait mit un pied sur la banquette et appuyait sa tête sur son genou en écoutant vaguement les garçons. Jim écoutait le débat avec incrédulité, en secouant de temps en temps la tête. Il leva les yeux vers Griss à son arrivée et commenta en désignant les 3 gamers du menton :

« A les entendre parler, cette jeunesse me fait craindre le pire pour l'avenir de l'humanité ! »

Du coup tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. La mimique du capitaine montrait bien qu'il plaisantait.

-Bon le petit déj' arrive dans quelques minutes. J'espère que vous avez faim.

Tous approuvèrent énergiquement de la tête, sauf Sara, qui reposa son pied au sol et soupira légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas ni à Greg ni à Grissom, mais aucun des deux ne fit la moindre remarque.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ma revieweuse (ça se dit ça ???). J'ai conscience qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur un chapitre aussi court, mais écrire me demande beaucoup de concentration, dictionnaire, Bescherelle…

Dites vous que les chapitres seront courts, mais nombreux !

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 2

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le travail ne manquait pas et Greg n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Sara. En même temps, elle n'avait plus réclamé de gardes de jour, et ne faisait plus qu'assez peu d'heures supplémentaires, bien que cela soit encore trop à son goût. Cependant un soir, Sara demanda une fois de plus à seconder l'équipe de jour.

Greg décida donc d'éclaircir la situation.

« Sara, je peux te parler un instant ? Lui demanda-t'il

- Je prends ma pause dans une demie heure, on se retrouve dans la salle de repos ? Là je suis débordée …

-OK, à tout à l'heure ! »

Ils se rejoignirent donc une demie heure plus tard. Sara croquait une pomme, les yeux dans le vague.Greg vint s'assoire à coté d'elle sur le petit divan.

- Tu vas bien en ce moment ?

-Fatiguée mais bon comme d'habitude…

-Ecoute je veux pas t'embêter mais à moi, ça ma parait pas hein ! Tu l'air fatiguée, et pas comme d'habitude puisque là je l'ai remarqué ! Et puis tu ne manges presque rien et tu enchaînes les heures supplémentaires …

Sara se leva visiblement agacée.

-Quand j'aurais besoin d'une conscience je te préviendrais !

-Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait ! Je veux juste que tu ailles bien !

-Je vais bien ! OK ? Bon je vais retourner au travail !

Elle s'en alla, visiblement fâchée.

En fin de nuit, alors que tous les laborantins rejoignait les vestiaires, Catherine, qui avait quelques minutes d'avance sortie en fureur du vestiaire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Grissom.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Siddle ? Ce n'est pas suffisant qu'elle fasse sa princesse ? On l'héberge aussi maintenant ?

Un peu dépassé, Griss enleva ses lunettes lentement en regardant Cath par dessus.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Allez voir vous-même, moi je m'en vais j'en ai marre ! »

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

Alors que tous les garçons regardaient Cath étonnés, Griss sortit et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des femmes. Il frappa et n'obtint aucune réponse. Il prévint donc en parlant fort qu'il allait entrer et poussa la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Sara était allongée sur le banc central et paraissait dormir du sommeil du juste !

Il ressortit donc et soupira à l'adresse des garçons.

« Je vous laisse gérer la chose, mais soyez gentils, il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre en colère ! »

Warrick, Nick et Greg passèrent à leur tour la tête dans l'entrebâillement et pouffèrenent.

« Qui se dévoue ? demanda Nick

-Je vais y aller, on passe régulièrement la nuit ensemble elle ne sera pas trop surprise ! C'est bon je n'ai pas dit qu'on couchait ensemble, juste qu'on regarde à la télé des séries policières !

-Vous en voyez pas assez ici ?

-Disons que regarder des séries ridicules ça nous fait bien rire et donc passer de bonnes soirées !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Aller ; va embrasser la princesse pour qu'elle se réveille ! »

Les deux s'éloignèrent en riant et en se tapant dans la main. Greg secoua la tête en entra dans le vestiaire.

Il se pencha sur Sara et l'appela doucement. Aucune réaction. Il lui pris la main et fronça les sourcils au contact. Elles étaient exceptionnellement chaudes. Il mit donc sa paume sur le front de son amie et se rendit compte qu'elle avait de toute évidence de la fièvre. Du coup il devint plus ferme et la secoua franchement. Sans résultats. La tête de Sara ballottait sans qu'elle donne le moindre signe de réveil.

Il appela

« Hé ! Quelqu'un ! Sara est malade ! Appelez le doc Robbins !

Grissom rouvrit la porte brusquement.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a de la fièvre et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller ! Ne restez pas planté là, allez chercher de l'aide !

Grissom se précipita au sous sol chercher le docteur, sans trop se formaliser du ton cavalier de son subordonné. Il revint très vite avec Robbins.

-Il y a un bail que je n'ai pas examiné quelqu'un de vivant ! Greg, allez me chercher de l'eau froide et un torchon propre. Grissom appelez une ambulance parce qu'elle a vraiment de la fièvre, ses battements cardiaques sont désordonnées et sa respiration m'a l'air superficielle. Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans sa façon d'être dernièrement.

Greg répondit aussitôt, persuadé que de toute manière, Griss n'aurait rien remarqué, comme à son habitude :

-Elle était très fatiguée, et ne mangeait plus beaucoup mais je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure et elle m'a juré qu'elle se sentait bien !

-Et bien je suppose qu'elle n'aime pas reconnaître ses faiblesses parce que ça n'a pas pu arriver en quelques heures ! »

L'ambulance arriva et Sara fut emportée très vite, accompagnée de Greg, sous le regard atterré des autres collègues qui avaient rit en la voyant et la croyant endormie.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci mes fidèles lecteurs, et merci aussi à ceux qui sont moins fidèles et me découvrent par hasard !

Un merci tout particulier à Ewilane pour son enthousiasme, tu as eu raison tu vois puisque j'écris la chapitre 3 du coup !

Je tiens à m'excuser par avance auprès des gens plus connaisseurs que moi en médecine qui trouveront certainement des incohérences vu que je n'y connais pour ma part quasi rien !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cela faisait deux jours que Sara était hospitalisée. Elle se réveillait parfois mais était bien trop fatiguée pour tenir une conversation. Ses collègues venaient la voir régulièrement, notamment Greg, Nick, pour qui elle était comme sa petite sœur et Griss, bien sûr.

Un matin, Greg passait après sa garde et eut une belle frayeur en ne voyant pas Sara dans sa chambre. IL se précipita sur une infirmière pour avoir des informations :

« S'il vous plait ! Où est Sara Siddle ??

- Je ne sais pas, une minute, je regarde sur mon registre ! Ah elle st montée en chirurgie ! Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder, l'opération a eu lieu très tôt !

- Comment ça, une opération ? Mais de quoi ??

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors je ne peux rien vous dire, vous verrez avec elle quand elle sera revenue ! »

Très inquiet, Greg s'assit dans le couloir, pour se relever et s'assoire de nouveau toutes les 5 minutes. Enfin, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Sara arriva sur un brancard. Elle était réveillée mais paraissait épuisée. Elle sourit à Greg en le voyant et lui tendit la main. Il lui sourit en retour et l'accompagna dans sa chambre, en lui tenant la main. Sa pâleur lui faisait peur mais au moins elle était consciente et paraissait malgré tout aller mieux.

« Alors comment tu te sens ? J'ai eu une de ces peurs en apprenant que tu étais en salle d'op ! Qu'est qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Ce n'est rien Greg ! J'avais du liquide dans les poumons, et ils m'ont placé une sonde pour l'évacuer c'est tout. Ca va déjà mieux, je respire bien mieux. Et ce n'était qu'une anesthésie locale.

- Du liquide dans les poumons ? Mais tu as quoi ? On te l'a dit ? A moi on refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit parce que je ne suis pas de la famille.

- Tu connais les règlements des administrations ! Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, et ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Je veux juste sortir d'ici au plus vite, tu sais comme je déteste les hôpitaux !

- Oui oui c'est ça ! Tu vas déjà te reposer, récupérer tes milliers d'heures à ne pas dormir et te nourrir comme il faut ! Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras sortir !

- Oui docteur ! Sourit Sara ! »

On toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrebâilla légèrement et les têtes de Nick et Warrick se profilèrent

« Ah tu es réveillée, tu as l'air bien mieux aujourd'hui ! Ils t'ont forcé à manger du lion ?

- Hey ! C'est gentil de passer. Non je n'ai rien mangé de solide depuis … heu… ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Deux jours, on marche sur le troisième. On est passé hier et avant-hier mais tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, tu n'allais vraiment pas !

- Non désolée, je ne me souviens pas. Mais merci quand même d'être venus !

- Alors, qu'est que tu as ?

- Je n'ai pas encore vu de médecin, je ne sais pas trop. Greg vous expliquera ce qu'on m'a fait pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le courage de répéter ! »

Ils discutèrent ainsi une bonne heure avant qu'une infirmière vienne les mettre dehors. Ils embrassèrent leur amie, qui avait bien besoin de dormir après cette matinée d'émotions.

A treize heures, Griss vint la voir.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Je voulais juste faire passer un petit message : comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis critique et à l'occasion chroniqueuse. Je n'ai rien de spécial à écrire ce mois ci, alors je voulais faire un pti qq chose sur le phénomène de la fanfiction. Donc, si vous vouliez bien m'envoyer un mail ou un message perso, ce que vous voulez sur vos motivations de lecture et d'écriture, je vous en serais très reconnaissante. Vous pouvez également faire passer le message à des amis. Je ne cherche pas spécialement des témoignages sur les fanfics de CSI, donc si vous connaissez des gens qui veulent bien témoigner sur leur série à eux, je serais ravie de les entendre !

Bises à toutes et à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Vous ne l'attendiez plus mais me revoici

Vous ne l'attendiez plus mais me revoici ! Je suis juste partie en Chine avec homme et bébé pendant quelques mois, et j'avais du coup peu de temps à consacrer à ma fan fic !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vais tâcher d'être un peu plus présente sur le site pour vous poster environ un chapitre par semaine (le vendredi certainement, c'est le jour où j'ai le plus de disponibilité).

«Sara ? Je peux entrer ? Demanda Grissom timidement, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement.

Oui, bien sûr. Que se passe-t'il ?

J'ai croisé les garçons au café du rez de chaussée, et ils m'ont dit que vous aviez été opérée ce matin...

Oui mais rien de grave, juste une ponction, j'avais du liquide dans les poumons et il fallait l'enlever. Je vais beaucoup maintenant.

Du liquide dans les poumons ? Mais qu'avez-vous donc comme maladie ?

Rien d'extraordinaire, et surtout rien qu'un peu de repos ne saura guérir.

Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

Non.

Grissom se sentit plus blessé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il continua donc à discuter de tout et de rien, et s'en alla rapidement. Il regrettait que Sara ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour discuter avec lui de son état de santé, mais étant donné la façon dont il l'avait toujours repoussé, éloigné de lui, il ne pouvait légitimement pas en demander plus. Et de toute façon, ça n'était sans doute rien, une angine qui aurait mal tournée faute d'être prise au sérieux. Le genre de chose que Sara aurait ignoré volontairement, toute à son travail. Il soupira et retourna travailler.

Le lendemain, Sara appela Greg au téléphone chez lui. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

«Pardon je t'ai réveillé ? Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure !

-Mouiii, je venais juste de me coucher on a eu une rude nuit. Enfin, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! Si bien que le médecin vient de me signer mon bon de sortie, il dit que ce n'est rien; que je peux rentrer me reposer chez moi.

-C'est super ! Je dois venir te chercher ?

-S'il te plaît. Ils disent qu'ils ne me laisseront pas sortir seule.

-OK j'arrive. Prépare toi je suis là dans une demie heure.

-Merci ! Heureusement que je t'ai !»

Greg arriva comme promis, et après avoir signé les papiers et récupéré l'ordonnance, ils se dirigèrent vers la pharmacie, en marchant tranquillement. L'air du matin était frais et annonçait l'hiver. Sara respirait à pleins poumons.

« Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais tant de mal à respirer. C'est venu tout doucement, je ne m'en apercevais pas.

Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi, tu sais. Tu apporte trop d'intérêt à ton travail.

Je ne devrais pas ?

Pas au détriment de ta santé. Tu ne m'as même pas dit ce que tu as vraiment.

Sara décida d'éluder la question :

On arrive à la pharmacie.

Elle parut gênée tout d'un coup et se tourna vers Greg, les yeux au sol :

Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ces médicaments, je vais bien, vraiment.

C'est ça ! Les médecins t'ont donné une ordonnance juste pour le plaisir de gaspiller du papier ! On va aller chercher ces médocs et tu les prendras comme il faut même si je dois te les donner de force !»

Ils entrèrent donc et donnèrent l'ordonnance au pharmacien qui les reçut. Il regarda Sara d'un air un peu surpris avant de dire :

«Ce sont des médicaments qui sont donnés en milieu hospitalier, habituellement. Ce ne sont pas des doses minimes et ces cachets peuvent être dangereux s'ils sont mal pris. Soyez prudente, respectez les doses et les horaires.»

Greg regardait s'empiler les flacons sur le comptoir sans trop croire que tous ceux-ci étaient destinés à Sara pour une maladie pas tout grave, ainsi qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre. Mais il ne dit rien, et raccompagna Sara chez elle en silence.

Une fois arrivés, il forçat un peu le passage pour s'incruster chez la brune. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle avait. Sara ne disait rien. Elle afficha son ordonnance sur son frigidaire avec un aimant pour paraître bien sérieuse. Elle prit les deux gélules recommandées pour midi devant Greg et vint se planter devant lui en ouvrant grand la bouche, afin de lui faire voir qu'elle les avait bien avalés. Alors qu'elle pensait que cela le ferait rire, il esquissa à peine un rictus et lui demanda de venir s'assoir près de lui. Avec mauvaise grâce, bien consciente qu'elle allait avoir droit à la fois à une bonne discussion et à un sermon, elle s'exécuta.

«Dis-moi ce que tu as vraiment, ce que les médecins t'ont dit.

-Écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. En parler ne changera rien et je te promets de prendre mes médicaments comme il faut.

-Çà ne suffit pas. Je veux vraiment savoir. Ne joue pas la carte du secret médical avec moi, s'il te plaît. On est amis, proches amis. Si tu ne veux pas que d'autre le sachent, je saurai tenir ma langue. Mais ne me prends pas pour un gars naïf. Tous ces médicaments et cette mise en garde du pharmacien... Tu n'as pas «rien».

-Non je n'ai pas rien. Mais pour ce que j'ai, il n'y a pas de traitement qui guérit, on ne peut que tenter un traitement palliatif des symptômes. _(Désolée d'avance sur ce coup, ça m'étonnerait qu'on le dise ainsi en français !) _

-C'est grave ?

-Greg, j'ai un cancer».

Vous allez me détester ! En même temps ce sont les gens les plus friands de ce genre d'histoire dramatique qui fustigent le plus ceux qui les écrivent !

A la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien ! Bon weekend !


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, comme vous avez été sages (je me comprends ) je vous mets le chapitre 5, pour la simple raison que j'avais très envie de l'écrire et puisqu'il est écrit, autant le publier, non ?

Certains vont me dire que j'ai trop regardé les X-files (ceux-là se reconnaitront !)

Bonne lecture !

Greg mit quelques minutes à se remettre du choc.

« Un cancer ? C'est une blague ?

- Je voudrais bien. Mais ce serait une blague de très mauvais gout.

Greg regardait Sara sans savoir que penser, que dire.

- Un cancer de quoi ? Mis à part ta fatigue chronique, tu as une hygiène de vie très saine ! Tu fais du sport, tu manges équilibré, bio, végétarien…

- C'est une tumeur. Je le sais depuis quelques mois maintenant. C'est en grande partie pour ça que j'étais un peu déprimée ces derniers temps… Et fatiguée à cause du traitement.

- Un peu déprimée ? Tu veux dire que tu aurais dû tout lâcher pour te soigner ! Et au lieu de ça tu te tues au travail ! Il s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Quels traitements ? On aurait remarqué si tu avais fait de la chimio, tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de venir travailler.

- Surtout des perfusions en tout genre. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas vraiment de traitement, c'est surtout expérimental…

- Pas de traitement ? Sara, c'est quoi cette tumeur ?

- Une tumeur rhino-pharyngée. Située dans les sinus.

- Tu vas te faire opérer ?

Sara regarda Greg tristement, avec un léger sourire sans joie :

- Je l'aurais déjà fait si on pouvait. La tumeur est trop petite, trop profonde et trop rare pour qu'un médecin tente l'opération. Il n'y a AUCUN traitement, Greg..

- Ce n'est pas possible… Ca veut dire que tu vas… ?

- Oui, je vais mourir. Je ne sais pas quand, pas comment. On n'a aucun moyen de prévoir l'évolution de la tumeur. Depuis qu'on l'a découverte, elle ne grossit pas. Je peux vivre encore des années sans être malade !

-Je ne peux pas le croire. Qu'est ce que c'était alors ce que tu nous as fait, ces derniers jours ?

-Un mauvais signe… Un symptôme de ce qui est à venir. La tumeur appuie sur le cerveau et donc peut parfois provoquer ce genre de chose.

-La tumeur a rempli tes poumons d'eau ? Ecoute, je ne suis pas médecin mais là ça me parait douteux…

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, la tumeur ne grossissait pas jusque récemment. Mais là elle appuie un peu plus sur le cerveau et ça semble avoir affecté ma fonction respiratoire.

-Sara ! Tu dois me dire la vérité ! Comment veux tu que je t'aide, que je te soutienne, si tu ne me dis pas tout ?

-Je ne veux pas de soutient Greg ! Sara s'était levée, sous le coup de l'agacement. Je veux continuer à vivre d'une façon la plus normale possible sans que les gens me regardent avec inquiétude et pitié chaque fois que j'ai un rhume !

-Tu veux dire que tu veux continuer à le cacher à tout le monde ? Que je ne dois rien dire, à personne ?

Elle le regarda sans répondre puis dans un soupir lui rétorqua « Oui. Absolument. Je vais retourner au travail, comme d'habitude, et faire chaque jour qu'il me reste comme je l'ai fait tous les jours précédents.

-Tu pourrais le faire même si les autres étaient au courant.

-Tu sais bien que non. Ils essaieraient à tout prix de me protéger, de me soustraire des enquêtes hautement stressantes pour ne pas me fatiguer ! Et on me demandera toutes les 3 minutes comment je vais, et ça c'est hors de question !

-Tu dois au moins le dire au docteur Robbins. Il sera tenu au secret médical mais si tu fais un malaise il saura exactement de quoi il retourne. C'est plus prudent. Et tu le connais, il est discret, il ne dira rien à personne.

-Tu me promets de tenir ta langue si je lui en parle ?

-Promis.

-Et… tu viendras avec moi pour lui en parler ?

-Evidemment sinon je ne saurai jamais si tu lui as vraiment dit ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux de cette remarque. Cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère tendue.

« Je me sens bien je t'assure. Je ne me sens pas malade.

-Tant mieux, parce que tu vas devoir me supporter ! Pas question que tu restes seule et déprimée. Tu auras de la compagnie et du soutient de ma part, que tu en veuilles ou non !

-Merci d'être là, Greg… »

Il fit la grimace, pour montrer que ce genre de marque d'affection n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il hésita un instant puis serra Sara dans ses bras : « Prends soin de toi Sara. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour moi. Tu es importante dans ma vie, je ne veux pas te perdre. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Bon, ceux qui aiment ma fic ont de la chance, parce que j'ai le temps de poster un chapitre aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'était pas attendu avant vendredi ! Merci quiiii ?

De ma part, merci à tou(te)s mes reviewer(euse)s qui me soutiennent et s'inscrivent sur la newsletter de mon histoire pour être averti par mail de quand un nouveau chapitre est posté ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait chaud au coeur de me savoir lue, alors que j'écris dans un français plus qu'approximatif !

...

Pour faire plaisir à Greg, Sara avait pris tous ses jours de repos conseillés. Elle bouillait d'impatience, mais Greg lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin d'elle et elle ne pouvait décidément pas trahir sa confiance. Elle aurait sans doute besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer dans de futurs jours douloureux, elle en avait bien conscience, et Greg serai parfait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Vint le jour où elle dût retourner au boulot. Elle appréhendait un peu les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser. Mais, bien qu'elle aurait pu sans soucis prolonger son congé, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'engendrer plus de questions, et bon... Il fallait bien qu'elle y retourne un jour !

Elle se faufila dans les vestiaires, où elle trouva Greg qui l'attendait.

«Alors ! Comment tu vas ? Prête pour le retour dans la fosse aux lions ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être tout à fait prête mais pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui ?

-Tu raisonnes d'une drôle de façon ! Se dire qu'il vaut remettre à demain ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui est bien plus amusant !»

Sara eut un petit sourire et Greg se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sara ne pourrait peut être pas, remettre au lendemains ses projets d'aujourd'hui...

Mal à l'aise, il regardait ses pieds. Sara lui prit la main et murmura «Je ne veux pas que tu te prives d'être toi-même par ma faute. Je veux le Greg Sanders que je connais, celui qui fait des blagues idiotes à ses collègues et qui raconte les remarques scabreuses qui lui passent dans la tête ! OK ?»

Greg lui sourit en retour et lui répondit : «N'empêche que c'est beaucoup moins stressant comme hygiène de vie de se dire 'Pourquoi faire aujourd'hui ce que je peux faire demain ?' !». Sara leva les yeux au ciel face à l'irresponsabilité de son ami; et lui dit : «Bon, tu m'accompagnes, je vais voir le doc Robbins ? Quelqu'un me l'a fait promettre !

-Je te suis ma jolie !»

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la morgue.

«Doc ? On peut entrer ? On vous dérange peut être ? Demanda Greg en passant la tête par la porte.

-Je suis dans ma paperasse, entrez ! Vous n'allez déranger personne ici ! Il se retourna pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants, puis ajouta : Sanders ? Je n'ai pas reçu de cadavre pour vous, ni pour personne d'ailleurs. Et Sidle ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous nous avez fait peur l'autre jour !

-Bonjour doc' ! Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention de vous faire peur, vous savez...

-J'avais bien compris ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Sara et Greg se regardèrent. Sara avala difficilement sa salive.

-Je voudrais vous mettre au courant de mon état de santé. Je ne l'ai dit à personne sauf à Greg, aussi je compte sur votre discrétion..

-Et bien, techniquement, je suis médecin donc tenu au secret médical. Qu'est ce qui se passe donc, que ce soit si secret ?

-C'est plus un refus psychologique que vraiment physique. Sara soupira. J'ai un cancer. Et je voulais que vous soyez au courant si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, que vous puissiez tenir les ambulanciers et secours au courant, ou plus simplement, si pour on ne sait quelle raison, je me trouve mal sans que cela nécessite d'appeler les secours...

Robbins ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir m'avertir, c'est plus prudent. De quel genre de cancer s'agit-il ?

-Une tumeur rhino-pharyngée. Inopérable.

-Cela explique vos symptômes d'il y a deux semaines. La tumeur vient de grossir ?

-Oui. Un tout petit peu selon mon oncologue, mais suffisamment pour que je me sente mal.

-Je suis désolée pour vous, Sara. J'imagine que vous n'avez aucune échéance ?

-Mon médecin m'a dit que ce n'était pas prévisible. De trop nombreux symptômes peuvent influer sur la tumeur : le stress, une maladie, les médicaments plus ou moins bien dosés... Je peux vivre de très nombreuses années comme...

Sa pudeur l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-Oui, ce genre de tumeur est une bombe à retardement. Vraiment Sara, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous soulager...

-Merci Doc'. Mais pour l'instant, à part prendre mes médicaments comme il faut, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

-Tenez moi au courant.»

Greg et Sara quittèrent la morgue pour rejoindre l'équipe au labo.

...

Voilà ! Donc le chapitre suivant devrait être posté vendredi si tout va bien, peut être avant si je suis d'assez bonne humeur. Passez une bonne journée !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Chose promise chose due, comme vous dites en France ! On est vendredi, voilà la suite (si mon patron savait ce que je fais sur mes heures de travail !!).

Merci pour les reviews ! Une de vous m'a dit qu'elle ne se faisait pas à mon Greg/Sara, mais ce n'en n'est pas franchement un ! Mon intention était d'en faire deux amis proches, mais pas «petits amis» !

Il s'agit bien d'un GSR, plutôt dramatique, mais bien un GSR, même si pour l'instant ça n'y ressemble pas je vous l'accorde !

Je précise que personnellement, je suis amoureuse de Greg (pourvu que mon mari ne tombe pas sur cette histoire !). D'ailleurs, j'ai convaincu mon homme de se coiffer de la même façon, et comble de bonheur il s'appelle Greg aussi ! Bon j'arrête de baver sur mon clavier, sinon les CSI vont se demander pourquoi il y a autant de salive ici... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ??

Bonne lecture !

...

Tout le monde cessa de parler et regarda Greg et Sara, qui entraient. Tous deux se faufilèrent sur une banquette libre et levèrent les yeux sur Grissom qui était en train d'expliquer le cas sur lequel ils devaient aller enquêter. Il resta silencieux une minute. Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête : « Elle est venue avec Greg, ils sont en retard tous les deux ! Pourquoi sont-ils si proches ces derniers temps ? Aurait-elle tiré un trait sur notre relation ? Enfin... Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une vraie relation. Je n'ai jamais cessé de la repousser, de lui dire que ce ne serait pas raisonnable et aujourd'hui je la voit avec un autre homme, je suis jaloux. Elle ne me doit rien...

-Grissom ? Demanda Catherine, consciente que l'arrivée de Greg et Sara ensembles avait dût perturber son ami.

-Oui pardon. Je disais donc, on y va tous. Deux amis du shérif de passage à Vegas ont été assassinés. Nous sommes donc tous sur cette enquête, étant donné qu'il s'agit de proches du shérif.

-Il veut les meilleurs ! Plaisanta Greg.

-Je ne vous conseille pas trop de la ramener, vous, alors que vous étiez en retard ! Lui assena sèchement Grissom.

Toute l'équipe se regarda, un peu surpris par cette brusque saute d'humeur. Habituellement, un retard, surtout d'une dizaine de minutes seulement, et pour deux membres qui accumulaient les heures sup', ne provoquait de telles remarques ! Surtout qu'au fond, Greg avait raison, ils étaient les meilleurs.

-Bref, on se retrouve tous au Mandalay; chambre 2046 _(clin d'oeil spécial aux fans de Faye Wong !). »_

La chambre était luxueuse. Une épaisse moquette beige tapissait le sol. Les murs étaient gris clair, les rideaux d'un mélange d'argent et de blanc. Le lit était couvert de draps de qualité rouge coquelicot. Sans les deux corps ensanglantés et nus dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, la pièce aurait été un modèle de luxe de bon goût, sobre et inspirant le calme. Cette chambre dénotait avec les autres chambre de cet hôtel, qui rivalisaient de dorures ostentatoires, d'œuvres d'art peut intéressantes et reproductions surfaites estampillées « made in Taiwain », qui auraient eut de la valeur, si elles avaient été authentiques.

Grissom et Catherine allèrent directement vers les corps, desquels David se relevait déjà.

« Alors ?

-Fracture du crâne, pour les deux, mais chacun à un endroit différent. Les corps n'ont pas été déplacés d'après ce que je vois. La mort remonte à environ 2 heures.

-OK, merci David, le congédia Grissom. Puis à voix haute : Ecoutez tout le monde ! La mort ne remonte qu'à deux heures donc tous les indices sont encore frais ! Si vous trouvez quelque chose de vraiment important, vous l'emmenez immédiatement au labo.

Tous se dispersèrent dans la pièce, sans attendre une répartition. Chacun connaissait son travail et tous étaient autonomes.

Sara observait la moquette. Elle était immaculée. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi l'hôtel avait mit de la moquette, matière difficile à entretenir, qui vieillit mal, et beige en plus, donc qui craint énormément les tâches. Elle suivait un genre de trace, à peine perceptible, qui laissait penser que cette moquette venait d'être lavée. La trace se voyait vraiment très peu. Chaque fois que Sara posait ses yeux sur la trace, celle-ci disparaissait. Pourtant, si on regardait à la dérobée, cela se voyait très bien. Elle finit par comprendre que cet effet d'optique était produit par les petits brins de moquette. En effet, ceux sur la trace étaient poussés vers l'arrière, en direction de la sortie, alors que tous les autres dans la chambres pointaient en direction de la salle de bain.

Sara remontait donc cette marque, tout doucement, sans relever la tête, si bien que toute à sa concentration, elle ne vit pas Grissom, qui lui tournait le dos, et lui rentra dedans.

« Pardon ! Je suivait une marque sur la moquette, je ne vous avait pas vu ! S'excusa Sara.

-Je pense bien que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès ! De quelle trace parlez vous, je ne vois rien ?

Sara lui expliqua le truc des brins de moquette, ce qui parut intéresser Grissom.

-En plus, nous n'avons retrouvé aucun bagages... Si ceux-ci ont été volés, ils ont peut-être été tirés par terre vers le couloir...

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas corps qu'on a tiré ! J'ai testé la moquette au sang, et sur toute la trace, il n'y a rien.

-Il faut aller voir dans le couloir si on trouve quelque chose, qui puisse indiquer le voyage que cette marque aurait fait ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux dans le couloir. Malheureusement, la moquette était alors bordeaux et coupée ras. Aucune marque ne continuait dans une direction quelconque.

Ils regagnèrent donc la chambre. Grissom regardait Sara avec curiosité. Tout à l'heure en salle de réunion, elle lui avait parut bien fatiguée mais elle avait trouvé une trace très difficile et l'avait suivie jusqu'au bout sans se préoccuper de devoir parcourir chaque centimètre le dos courbé et la tête penchée en avant. Elle devait avoir bien mal au coup mais aurait poursuivit cette piste dans la couloir sans hésiter s'il lui avait demandé. « Cette femme est incroyable! »

...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Je vous préviens que l'enquête n'est pas très poussée, c'est juste un prétexte pour les occuper à quelque chose, mais je vais essayer de la rendre un minimum intéressante quand même !

Vous voyez que ça devient GSR !


	8. Chapter 8

Je présente en premier lieu toutes mes excuses à mes « fans » : je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre vendredi dernier ! Je me rattrape tant bien que mal aujourd'hui, et j'essaierai quand même de poster aussi vendredi, comme ça vous serez gâtés, deux chapitres en une semaine !

...

Sara était rentrée au labo complètement crevée. Cacher sa maladie posait l'inconvénient de ne pas pouvoir dire « Stop ». Si elle l'avait fait, tous les membres de l'équipe auraient été surpris et elle ne voulait pas inventer un mensonge quelconque pour les rassurer. Il fallait donc qu'elle travaille comme avant, et cela promettait ne pas être aussi facile qu'elle l'avait pensé. Ce n'était pas tant la tumeur qui la faisait fatiguer, mais surtout le traitement. Les traitements contre les cancers sont très invasifs, le but est d'empoisonner les cellules cancéreuses. Mais les cellules saines et les organes le sont aussi. Le corps est donc en lutte permanente contre les médicaments, et pour vaincre l'organisme, il faut de très grosses doses. C'est un cercle sans fin, et une bataille éprouvante.

Sara avait bien compris tout cela, les médecins avaient été clairs. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ressentir une telle lassitude. Son unique envie était de se coucher et de dormir. Mais elle devait encore inventorier tout ce qui avait été ramassé. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle des indices comme un zombi, et ne remarqua même pas Greg, qui la croisait dans le couloir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus sur la scène du crime. Sara était dans la chambre et Greg récupérait les vidéos de surveillance. Il n'était donc pas au courant du fait que la recherche de preuves de la jeune femme avait été très fatigante. Mais rien qu'en la voyant, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Sara ? Ca va ? L'interrompit-il en l'attrapant doucement par le bras.

-Oh Greg, désolée je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis crevée, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

Elle lui résuma brièvement sa soirée courbée en deux sur une trace de moquette. Greg soupira et lui dit sur un ton moralisateur _(je suis moins que sûre que vous le disiez en français, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je voulais dire !)_ :

« Tu le sais pourtant que ce genre d'effort physique est à proscrire pour toi !

-Ecoute, c'est moi qui l'ai vu, et que pouvais-je dire ? 'Catherine, s'il te plait, tu peux suivre cette trace parce que moi j'ai la flemme ?'.

-Tu as raison, c'était délicat. Enfin, c'est pas tout, mais là tu dois vraiment te reposer ! Tu as encore combien de temps de garde ?

-Un peu plus de 3 heures.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Les docteurs t'ont bien dit qu'à la moindre fatigue tu devais te reposer, sinon le stress pouvait provoquer une brusque poussée de la tumeur. Et à mon avis, tu as largement dépassé le stade de 'la moindre fatigue' !

-Il est hors de question que je demande à rentrer plus tôt.

-Je m'en serait douté ! On peut peut-être mettre le docteur Robbins sur le coup ? Grissom m'avait assigné aux autopsie, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'expérience. On échange, le doc te laissera tranquille et te feras un bref résumé. Et moi je vais aux indices.

-Greg, je m'en voudrais si tu te fais disputer ... C'est le genre de trucs que Grissom remarquera, et tu vas te faire enguirlander pour n'en n'avoir fait qu'à ta tête.

-Et ben, on va se soutenir mutuellement ! Je lui dirai que 'Non, vous m'avez donné les indices !' et quand il ira te voir, tu lui diras 'Oui, vous m'aviez dit d'aller vérifier les autopsies !'. Il n'osera pas nous contredire à deux contre un !

-C'est diabolique tu sais ? Fit Sara, avec son petit souris au coin des lèvres.

-Je sais et je suis fier ! Aller, file au sous sol, je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener chez toi. »

Alors que Greg étiquetait et répertoriait les indices, Sara se reposait en salle d'autopsie. Le docteur Robbins n'avait en effet pas fait de difficultés, il avait bien vu que Sara ne tiendrait pas debout une minute de plus. Il l'avait laissé s'installer sur son fauteuil, où elle s'était rapidement endormie. Quand Greg vint la chercher, elle dormait toujours. Il salua le médecin légiste :

« Merci d'avoir laissé Sara dormir.

-Si je ne l'avais pas laissé se reposer, j'aurais du la ramasser à la petite cuiller ! Je lui ai fait un petit résumé, pour qu'elle sache quoi dire si on lui demande quelque chose, mais de toute façon, j'ai fini le dossier d'autopsie et je vais aller le porter à Grissom dès maintenant, donc à priori pas de soucis.

-Et ils sont morts de quoi ?

-Coup fatal à la tête. Impossible de dire s'il s'agit d'un accident ou d'un homicide.

-Etant donné qu'il manque leurs bagages, je pencherai plus pour l'homicide !

-Ca, c'est votre affaire, plus la mienne ! Allez, emmenez votre belle dormir comme il faut, elle va être toute courbatue d'avoir dormi dans un fauteuil.

-Bonne journée doc' ! »

Sara était en effet toute cassée. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule droite et ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle. Le réveil n'allait pas être facile !

« Sara ? Allez, on rentre, tu seras bien mieux chez toi !

-Mmmmh ? C'est l'heure ?

-Oui, c'est le matin. Ca va ?

-J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. J'ai mal au cou. Sinon, je crois, oui.

-Je t'aide à te lever. »

Greg glissa son bras sous celui de Sara, pour la soutenir au cas où ses jambes faibliraient. Il fit bien car ses pas étaient hésitant. Puis elle se redressa :

« C'est bon merci. Si ça te n'ennuie pas de me déposer, je ne suis pas sûre d'être en état de conduire.

-Pas de soucis, c'est pour ça que je suis descendu te chercher !

-Merci. »

Pendant que Greg conduisait, Sara avait abaissé son siège au maximum pour être bien à l'aise, si bien qu'elle se rendormit presque de suite.

Arrivé devant chez elle, Greg n'eût pas le cœur de la réveiller une seconde fois, et l'emporta donc dans ses bras, après avoir pris ses clés dans son sac.

...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si cela commençait à ne plus vous plaire, histoire que je redresse la barre !

Bonne journée !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous

Bonjour à tous !

Puisque Macadame se propose de me harceler et que je voudrais éviter ça, j'écris un chapitre aujourd'hui ! Désolée de ne pas trop respecter le planning que je vous donne, mais je remplace une collègue en ce moment (je suis prof) et du coup je suis un peu débordée. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que vendredi soir je suis en vacances donc vous aurez au moins deux chapitres la semaine prochaine, et je vais vraiment essayer d'en poster deux aussi cette semaine-ci (probablement un autre demain).

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………….

Greg avait donc porté Sara chez elle, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il jongla entre son amie endormie et la clef à mettre dans la serrure et réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte. Il emmena directement Sara dans son lit, où elle se pelotonna immédiatement. Greg retourna dans le salon, s'installa sur le canapé, et se prépara à faire une petite sieste.

Après une demi-heure passée à se retourner en tous sens, il se redressa, constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il pensait trop à Sara, à sa fatigue constante, à sa maladie. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur le net et tous les témoignages qu'il avait trouvés sur les gens qui souffraient de ce genre de tumeur étaient des témoignages de proches. Il n'avait trouvé aucun survivant qui expliqua sa maladie.

Il s'était inscrit sur divers forums pour parler un peu de son amie, mais aucun des autres participants n'avait pu le rassurer. En fait, ils l'avaient plutôt déprimé. La plupart des messages de réponse qu'il recevait étaient des messages de soutien pour sa future perte, des condoléances à l'avance. Et il avait du mal à vraiment _réaliser _que Sara ne pouvait bel et bien être sauvée. Les proches survivants à un décès par cancer qui lui répondaient lui conseillaient de s'inscrire dans un groupe de soutien, et d'y emmener Sara si possible.

Sans même le lui demander, Greg savait que Sara refuserait, et serait peut-être même fâchée d'une telle proposition. Il n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec elle, d'autant plus que si lui avait du mal à l'accepter, Sara semblait pour sa part se faire très bien à cette idée. Si elle avait des soucis d'ordre psychologique à ce sujet, elle ne lui en avait pas parler. Non pas qu'il s'attende à ce qu'elle le fasse sans y être poussée, mais elle ne laissait même rien transparaitre. Greg ne pouvait pas croire que cela la laissait indifférente. Il avait toujours vu Sara comme quelqu'un qui aimait la vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'endormi et ce fut Sara qui le réveilla :

« Et bien ! tu viens me coucher jusque dans mon lit mais c'est moi qui vient te border ?

Greg papillota des yeux, un peu perdu un court instant.

-Mmmmh ? Je me suis endormi en fait, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, je me serais fait trop de soucis.

-C'est gentil de ta part, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée. Je vais bien. Surtout après avoir dormi !

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'était plus pour me rassure moi !

-OK ! Veux-tu un café comme récompense ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la cuisine. La matinée était bien avancée, mais il faisait encore frais. Le café dispersa bientôt son arome dans toute la maison, et un léger vent entrait par la fenêtre. C'était un petit déjeuner idyllique.

Sara et Greg parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, heureux de pouvoir se fréquenter en amis, comme si de rien n'était. Cette légèreté leur rappelait de saisir le jour présent, carpe diem comme le dit si bien l'expression latine. Ils firent un peu trainer en longueur les toasts et le café, aucun des deux ne voulant mettre fin à ce si agréable moment.

Finalement, peu désireux de se quitter, ils décidèrent d'aller courir tous les deux au parc voisin.

…………………………………..

Un chapitre court, mais pour lequel je me suis particulièrement appliquée sur le choix des mots ! J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop « gnangnan », où comme le disent mes padawans, que « ca craint ». A demain sûrement !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Bon vous avez de la chance, j'ai le temps d'en écrire un aujourd'hui de chapitre ! Enjoy !

...

Greg et Sara avaient donc passés la journée ensemble; et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rendus au labo ensemble. Cela n'avait échappé à aucun de leurs collègues, et surtout pas Grissom entre tous.

La nuit avait été calme, l'enquête sur les deux personnes mortes au Mandalay piétinait. Le tueur n'avait laissé aucun indice et le passé des victimes ne laissait entrevoir aucun mobile.

Le matin venu, Nick proposa d'inviter tout le monde au resto du coin, pour souffler un peu. Nick fit le tour du labo pour demander à tout le monde s'ils étaient d'accord. Tous acceptèrent. Quand Nick trouva enfin Sara et Greg, ces deux derniers se regardèrent un court instant avant d'accepter. Ce Nick ne manqua pas d'observer, tout enquêteur qu'il était.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ils s'assirent le long de la baie vitrée pour profiter des rayons du soleil levant. Sara s'était placée dos à la vitre et se faisait chauffer comme les chats qui emmagasinent la chaleur.

Enfin Grissom arriva, avec quelques dix minutes de retard, et ils commandèrent.

« Alors tout le monde, quoi de neuf dans vos vies ? Lança Warrick

-La routine. Lindsay veut se faire percer le nez pour y mettre un diamant. A 15 ans je te jure... soupira Cath en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est les gosses ! Ce serait si elle ne le réclamait pas qu'il faudrait t'inquiéter ! Sourit Nick.

Sara renchérit :

-C'est sûr ! Si elle ne le demande pas maintenant, ce n'est pas à 30 ans qu'elle le fera ! Au moins à cet âge-là, tu as encore le contrôle sur elle.

-Ben moi, je me l'étais fait percer les nez, à 17 ans, sourit Greg.

-Et tes parents n'avaient rien dit ?! S'exclama Cath.

-Ben j'étais à 3 jours de mes 18 ans mais ils ne m'ont pas ouvert la porte de la maison tant que je ne l'avait pas enlevé. Et comme j'avais faim et qu'il commençait à faire nuit... Et après j'ai pas eu envie d'en remettre un, me faire percer le nez une fois m'avait suffit.

-La piercing s'apparente à la scarification, ajouta Grissom d'un air docte. Il est normal que les parents ne voient pas ça d'un bon œil.

Tous le regardèrent un peu éberlués, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Sans aller jusque là, disons que dans le cas de Lindsay, elle est trop jeune pour décider de s'implanter un accessoire qui va la démarquer fortement des autres lycéens. Elle ne peut pas connaître toutes les implications que cela amène. Elle va d'office être rangée dans une catégorie de gens et cela risque de peser sur sa vie sociale. A 15 ans, on a pas forcément les épaules pour supporter ça.

-Parfois les enfants sont plus durs qu'on veut bien le penser, souffla Sara d'un air rêveur.

-Oh toi, de toute façon... » répondit Catherine en haussant les épaules.

Cette remarque jeta un froid sur la tablée que Nick brisa en demandant :

« Oui, toi là; Sara, tu me fais des infidélités !

-Pardon ?

-On vous a bien vu, Greg et toi, qui roucoulez ensemble.

Greg éclata de rire.

-Tu es bien loin de la vérité mon pauvre Nick ! On ne sort pas du tout ensemble, au sens où tu l'entends.

-Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il m'a parut à moi aussi, sourit Warrick. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes l'objet de tous les paris au boulot !

-Je devrait me sentir vexée j'imagine, qu'on pari sur ce qui se passe entre nous, dit Sara en regardant Greg, mais je suis juste blasée !

-Bof de toute façon tu ne pourras pas les en empêcher, j'en ai fait suffisamment avec eux pour le savoir ! Alors laisse les dire ! »

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter un moment, puis ils s'éclipsèrent chacun leur tour, laissant Greg, Sara et Grissom en dernier.

...

Je vous l'ai déjà dit je crois, mais je déteste totalement Cath, je la trouve imbue d'elle même et arrogante au possible. Alors je la fait à mon idée dans ma fanfic ! Gnek gnek ! Chapitre 11 cette aprem' si je n'ai pas la flemme ou ce week-end / début de semaine prochaine sinon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 en ligne !

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour avoir tardé aussi longtemps à poster une suite mise à part une gigantesque flemme et surtout la déception que m'a causé la saison 9 jusque là. Mais du coup ça m'a donné envie de reprendre avec héros, plus ou moins «comme avant». Enjoy !

...................................................................

Grissom regardait Greg et Sara se lever. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Les deux amis avaient beau certifier que ce n'était rien que de l'amitié, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Pourtant, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, il les croyait. Mais que faisait-il donc toujours ensemble ? La tête pleine de ses habituelles préoccupations, il avait oublié le refus de Sara à lui révéler sa maladie, et donc n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

De leur côté, Greg et Sara ramassaient leur veste pour se joindre au groupe qui allait manger un bout ensemble. Ils entendirent Grissom soupirer avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le vestiaire. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, ils pouffèrent.

« Il joue les malheureux amoureux éconduits ! Souffla Greg

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? Il me repousse depuis des années, il ne va pas être jaloux de mes amis !

- Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment d'accord pour le faire, mais vous êtes quand même proches, tu ne devrais pas...

- Non ! Le coupa Sara. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'accrocher à lui, de vivre heureuse quoi que ça me coute, et si c'est notre amitié, à défaut de plus, à Grissom et à moi qui doit en pâtir, et bien tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais du temps à perdre encore avec lui ! J'ai déjà été bête d'en perdre autant

- Comme tu voudras. Allons manger en attendant. »

Ils rejoignirent donc tout le monde au dinner. Ils rire ensemble des dernières inventions de Hodges pour se rendre intéressant, des remarques de Grissom qui paraissaient un peu décousues et des blagues des garçons. Ils se quittèrent vers 9 heures, éreintés mais heureux d'avoir réussi à passer du temps ensemble.

Greg et Sara se dirigeaient chacun vers leur voiture. « Je te raccompagne ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, je me sens bien, je vais rentrer me coucher, et on se retrouve ce soir !

- Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'est ce pas ? Je viendrai rapidement.

- D'accord. Mais tu as une vie à toi j'imagine, des petites amies pleins les placards, et elles ne vont pas comprendre pourquoi tu vas dormir chez une amie alors que tu pourrais être avec elle d'une autre façon !

- Ne t'en fais pas, si c'était des relations sérieuses, tu en aurais entendu parler.

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur tes habitudes avec les filles, c'est bon ! Je rentre ! A ce soir !

A ce soir !»

La journée se passa bien pour chacun d'entre eux. Vous ne préférez pas avoir trop de détails sur ce que fit Greg, et Sara dormit comme un loir. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir, comme convenu, au labo. La routine repris son cours durant plusieurs semaines.

................................

Chapitre court, mais pas de soucis, j'ai plein d'inspiration pour écrire la suite, vous n'attendrez plus aussi longtemps !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Bon j'ai l'impression que le site a peu buggué mon histoire. Le chapitre 11 est bien publié, mais ne veut pas s'afficher dans la continuité du texte. IL faut donc taper manuellement 11 à la place de 10 dans l'adresse du navigateur. J'espère que ça va se corriger. En attendant, voici le chapitre 12. Peut être que sa publication corrigera le problème ? Bonne lecture dans tous les cas !

............................................................

La vie avait repris une routine tranquillisante. Sans ses prises de médicaments quotidienne, Sara aurait presque oublié qu'elle était malade. Greg, quant à lui, était soulagé de retrouver sa Sara d'avant, celle qui s'énervait sur les gens de mauvaise foi, celle qui se donnait à fond dans son boulot et parfois prenait des affaires un peu trop à cœur. Ils se retrouvaient parfois le soir avant d'aller travailler, pour manger un bout ensemble mais se montraient moins «en couple» au labo. Ce qui ne manquait pas faire jaser, bien sûr.

Ce fut un soir banal que Sara arriva au boulot d'au air chiffonné, contrarié. Greg riait avec Nick et Warrick et du coup ne vit pas que Sara avait un ennui. Elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Prise d'une fatigue subite, elle s'assit sur le banc central. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se reprit bien vite, essuya sa larme, rafraichit son visage aux toilettes et avec un soupir, se rendit dans la salle commune pour attendre les affectations.

Des amis du shérif avaient perdu leur chien adoré aussi celui-ci avait demandé à Grissom de mettre deux agents sur le coup. Grissom avait râlé mais il s'était entendu répondre que «c'est une bête magnifique, un rottweiler pure race, qui vaut plus de 5000 dollars alors pour une fois il pouvait s'occuper d'un truc un peu excentrique, ça le changerait». Il demanda des volontaires pour cette affaire plutôt que de l'imposer. Si personne ne se proposait, il le ferait lui-même. Quand toute l'équipe eut fini de rire en entendant de quoi il s'agissait, Nick se proposa.

«Un chien, ce doit être plus facile à retrouver qu'un homme. Au moins il n'essaye pas de couvrir ses traces ou de raconter des mensonges. Et puis j'aime bien les chiens.

Sara sourit :

- Et surtout tu te souviens que quand tu es arrivé à Vegas, tu as perdu ton chien et ça t'avait rendu bien malheureux aussi !

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je suis arrivé bien avant toi !

- Certains de tes collègues vendent des infos sous le manteau ! Je viens avec toi, c'est vrai que ça nous changera et bon, j'aime aussi les bêtes !

Grissom toussota :

-- Je me permets d'ajouter qu'il s'agit d'un animal potentiellement dangereux. Un rott de 35 kilos, bien nourri et bien musclé. Soyez prudents !

- Tu entend ça Sara, il est sûrement plus lourd que toi ! lança Greg.

- Ah ah ! Tu as mangé du clown avant de venir ?

- Bon allez, prenez quand même cette affaire un minimum au sérieux sinon je vais en entendre parler toute ma vie de ce chien, rétorqua Grissom.

- OK boss, on y va !» répondit Nick en se levant.

Sara le suivit aussitôt. Ils mirent en mémoire dans leurs téléphones le numéro de la fourrière, au cas où ils auraient besoin d'eux et prirent au passage les laisses rigides qui serviraient à attraper le chien sans danger. Dans la voiture, en partant vers le domicile des Helgerson, les amis du shérif, ils plaisantèrent sur ce chien perdu. Après les questions de routine aux propriétaires du chien, ils se rendirent au parc le plus proche, où le chien avait l'habitude de venir faire sa promenade et d'où il s'était enfui il y avait quelques heures.

«Je te jure, ils ont tout de suite appelé le shérif, ils n'ont même pas essayé de chercher par eux mêmes. On se demande vraiment si l'argent n'achète pas tout dans cette ville ! rageait Nick.

- Bien sûr que l'argent achète tout ici ! Tu en doutais encore ?» ironisa Sara.

En soupirant tous les deux, ils descendirent de voiture et se mirent à la recherche du chien grâce au matériel évolué qu'ils avaient en leur possession : leur yeux et leur voix !

...................................................................

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Ça ne vous apporte pas grand chose au niveau de l'intrigue principale mais ne vous en faites pas, au chapitre prochain, ça va bouger !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Hello !

Je sais que j'ai un peu tardé, mais j'ai commencé une fic sur JAG, et du coup les héros des deux séries doivent partager mon temps. Si ça vous intéresse de la lire (elle est loin d'être finie !), cela s'appelle « Là où je vais ».

..............................................................

Sara et Nick parcouraient le parc, à une vingtaine de mètres de distance. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour demander à des promeneurs s'ils avaient vu le chien, mais n'avaient jusque là obtenu que des réponses négatives. La nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui allait rendre les recherches plus difficiles. Sara cria à Nick de s'arrêter une minute, le temps de mettre son blouson. Sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas entendu, elle se mit à genoux, posa sa lampe de poche par terre et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir ledit blouson.

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever quand elle entendit un grognement derrière elle. Ses mouvements se firent plus lents d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face à un chien agressif. Elle avait vaguement entendu dire qu'il ne fallait le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui n'allait pas beaucoup l'aider. Elle chercha Nick des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Elle appela d'une vois étouffée :

« Nick ! ».

Sans réponse.

Elle prit une grande respiration et cria son prénom, plus fort cette fois. Le chien grogna de nouveau mais son collègue lui répondit pour le coup.

« Sara ! Où es-tu ?

-Je dois être une vingtaine de mètre avant toi, je me suis arrêtée pour prendre mon blouson, une bête grogne dans mon dos je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-C'est notre client ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas retournée !

Sa voix laissa poindre un peu de panique. Or, paniquer était la dernière chose à faire, et si Sara ne connaissaient pas les chiens, Nick, lui, le savait.

-Sara ? Reste calme, et fais exactement ce que je dis. Il faut l'impressionner, lui donner le sentiment que s'il attaque il n'aura pas le dessus. Les chiens sont des animaux de meute, tu dois t'imposer comme le chef et il sera doux comme un chaton !

-Moi je dois impressionner le chien ? Tu aurais plus de chance d'y parvenir !

-N'aies pas peur, il va le sentir. Relève toi et tourne toi pour lui faire face en même temps. J'arrive, mais je dois marcher lentement pour ne pas attirer son attention, sinon il attaquerait. »

Sara fit comme son collègue lui avait dit. Les chiens n'étaient pas vraiment son animal favori, en tout cas, pas les trop gros. Et après cette scène, ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

Toute à ses pensées, maudissant le moment où elle avait accepté cette enquête, elle se retrouva debout et face à l'animal. Il était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, les babines retroussées, laissant apparaître des crocs bien blancs. C'était sans aucun doute le chien qu'ils cherchaient. Seulement, ses propriétaires n'avaient pas spécifié qu'il était agressif. Sans cela, ils se seraient directement fait accompagner par des maîtres-chiens de la fourrière.

Sara regardait le chien et le chien grognait après Sara. La situation semblait figée, et la jeune femme commençait à avoir des crampes. Son niveau de stress était tel qu'elle devait se concentrer pour respirer. Elle entendait Nick se rapprocher doucement, elle l'entendait murmurer dans son téléphone, sans doute en liaison avec la fourrière. Cela lui semblait être comme dans un rêve, comme le matin, quand on se réveille et que le rêve est encore bien présent dans notre esprit alors que l'on sait pourtant qu'on est réveillé.

Soudain, le téléphone cellulaire de Sara sonna.

Ce fut comme le déclencheur d'une bombe. Le chien grogna plus fort et pris son élan pour se jeter sur elle. Sans réfléchir, Sara se retourna et se mit à courir. Réflexe stupide sans doute, elle n'avait aucune chance de battre le chien à la course, mais réflexe de survie. Nick vit passer sa collègue et le chien et resta paralysé sur le coup. Il se reprit en quelques secondes et lui aussi se mit à leur poursuite. Il vit Sara se jeter sur des branches basses d'un arbre et y grimper à toute vitesse. Le chien se campa en dessous, et déchirait le tronc de ses crocs et de ses griffes, sans prêter la moindre attention à Nick. Celui-ci pensa à sortir son arme, mais entendit alors les sirènes de la voiture du maître-chien appelé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il choisit de l'appeler, en lui criant de venir vite, et avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes. L'homme fut là une minute plus tard, et encore 30 secondes après, le chien était couché, gémissant.

Le dresseur siffla antre ses dents :

« Et ben, c'est une belle bête, mais j'en ai rarement vu des aussi méchants ! Regardez moi cet arbre, tout déchiqueté ! Il en voulait vraiment à vot' copine ! Dix contre un qu'il est dressé à l'attaque ce clébard ! C'est la faute des maîtres ça ! » Il continua à marmonner tout seul sur « ses foutus gens qui pensent que les bêtes c'est de la viande ». Sous ses airs bourrus, il devait être un amoureux des bêtes.

En attendant, Nick cherchait à récupérer « sa copine », comme l'avait dit leur sauveur. Sara ne répondait pas à ses appels, et là, dans le noir désormais total, il ne la voyait pas.

« Sara ? Sara ! Allez, réponds-moi ! C'est bon, le chien est endormi et en cage, tu peux descendre. Sara ?

Il commençait à se faire sérieusement du soucis. Puis une petite voix lui répondit :

-Nick ?

-Sara ! Ça va ? Tu es haut ? Veux-tu que je monte pour t'aider ?

-Je sais pas trop, si je suis haut ou pas, mais il y a beaucoup de branches, je vais descendre seule. Et, hum, le chien... tu es sûr qu'il est bien enfermé ?

Nick ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oui, je suis sûr ! Allez, descends ! »

Après quelques craquements, il vit une cheville chercher un appui pour descendre. Puis un mollet, un genou, et finalement, Sara, bien entière, glissa de l'arbre vers le sol, où Nick l'aida à s'assoir, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Son amie était blanche comme un linge, et ne répondait pas à Nick. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et semblait à mille lieues de lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il pensait que Sara n'apprécierait pas trop qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la ramène à la voiture, ni qu'il appelle le 911 pour demander de l'aide. Elle était juste choquée, pensait-il. On va attendre un peu. Il continua de lui parler, de la rassurer. Au bout de dix minutes, toujours sans réponse, il se pencha vers elle et lui parla un peu plus fermement :

« Sara ? Allez, il faut qu'on bouge, j'ai froid, je suis fatigué, j'ai eu peur, on va rentrer se mettre au chaud et se remettre de nos émotions autour d'un bon café !

Il lui tapota les joues. L'effet fut un peu trop concluant à son goût : Sara sursauta et le regarda. Elle avait un air étrange sur le visage, sans que Nick put dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il commençait à paniquer un peu.

-Sara, parle moi. Arrête, tu me fais peur ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Dans un souffle, Sara lui répondit :

-Nick, je me sens pas bien. J'ai mal, ...j'ai du mal à respirer...

Sur ces mots, elle s'appuya contre son ami, sans plus de cérémonie. Nick était assez effrayé maintenant. Pour que Sara admette qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, cela ne devait vraiment pas aller. Il l'allongea rapidement et lui suréleva les jambes, ainsi qu'il l'avait appris à ses cours de secourisme.

Sara semblait effectivement avoir des difficultés à respirer. Son souffle était très léger, à peine perceptible.

-Merde ! Sara ? Sara ! Respire, concentre-toi, penses-y, respire ! J'appelle des secours, il faut que tu tiennes jusque là !

-Fatiguée...

-Oh non, tu rêves là, tu ne vas pas t'endormir !

Il pensait à toute vitesse. S'il appelait l'ambulance, le temps qu'ils arrivent, qu'ils les trouvent, car il ne savait pas trop où ils étaient dans le parc, qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital, cela allait prendre beaucoup trop de temps. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il l'emmène lui-même le plus rapidement possible. Mais c'était prendre le risque qu'elle arrête totalement de respirer en cours de route, et il ne pourrait pas conduire et la ranimer en même temps. Oui ! Mais il serait sur, la route, facilement repérable ! Il allait tenter cela. Dès qu'ils seraient en voiture ils téléphonerait au 911 pour être guidé et attendu.

-Sara ? Je vais te porter on va à l'hôpital. D'accord ?Accroche toi ! »

Il la souleva dans ses bras, un peu surpris de la trouver si légère. Il savait qu'elle ne pesait pas bien lourd, mais s'attendait à quand même avoir un minimum de difficultés.

Sa collègue eut le réflexe de se raccrocher à son cou, ce qui était une bonne chose. Pour autant que Nick pouvait en juger, seule la respiration semblait atteinte, pas le cœur ou les membres.

Avec son amie dans ses bras, Nick couru du mieux qu'il put vers sa voiture. Il assit Sara sur le siège passager, l'inclina un peu en arrière, en fonça s'installer au volant.

« Bon, téléphone ! »

Il regretta de ne pas avoir d'oreillette. Il avait toujours jugé cet accessoire inutile, mais là, cela lui aurait été vraiment utile. Tout en conduisant à une vitesse dangereusement haute, il surveillait que la poitrine de Sara bougeait toujours. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne lui répondait plus. Nick était aussi au téléphone avec le 911, qui l'avait orienté sur le Desert Palm. Selon eux, le principal soucis était de surveiller si Sara respirait toujours. Nick s'en serait douté tout seul. Il s'abstenait juste de leur faire la réflexion car il voulait que Sara soit vite prise en charge à leur arrivée.

L'hôpital était enfin en vue. Nick s'arrêta sur la parvis ou deux médecins vinrent les trouver.

« Vous êtes Nick Stockes ?

-Oui ! Sara Siddle est la malade, moi, je n'ai rien.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a été poursuivie par un gros chien, s'est réfugiée dans un arbre et quand elle en est redescendue, elle était absente. Puis elle m'a dit avoir du mal à respirer, donc je l'ai amené.

Un médecin marmonna à l'autre :

-Pas étonnant vu son dossier médical qu'elle ait eu du mal à respirer après une frayeur pareille !

-Quoi ? Quel dossier ? Demanda Nick ?

-Si elle ne vous a rien dit ce n'est pas à nous de la faire ! Venez ou restez ici mais il faut qu'on

bouge !

-Je vous suis !

Il arrivèrent dans la salle des urgences. Sara fut placée dans un box isolé par des rideaux. Immédiatement, un des médecins la mit sous monitoring cardiaque et respiratoire.

-Sat' en chute libre, 75 ! Il faut l'intuber. Amenez moi une sonde de 2.

Aussitôt une infirmière amena un plateau couvert d'instruments bizarres, tandis qu'une autre attachait un masque autour du visage du docteur.

Celui-ci se pencha sur Sara et averti Nick :

-Je ne veux pas l'endormir parce qu'elle est trop instable. Seulement, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle. Si vous voulez lui tenir la main, la rassurer...

-Je viens ! Puis Nick continua à parler à Sara alors que le praticien opérait l'intubation. Sara écoute moi. Détends-toi, tout va bien aller maintenant. Je reste là.

A ce moment, la main de Sara eut un sursaut, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la main de son ami. Il retint cette main, le serra fort, espérant ainsi aspirer un peu de cette douleur.

Enfin le docteur finit les soins. Il brancha Sara à une machine, expliquant à Nick qu'elle allait aider Sara à respirer, mais que celle-ci ne pourrait plus parler en retour.

-Enfin, je dois joindre son tuteur pour les questions médicales...

Nick s'attendait à ce que ce soit le nom de Grissom qui soit prononcé, mais à sa grande surprise, le médecin finit sa phrase par

-... Greg Sanders ».

...............................................

Et voilà !

Je vais sans doute être moins longue à poster une suite, mais là je vous ai fait un beau chapitre je trouve !

J'ai essayé une autre méthode d'écriture, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça fait des chapitres plus longs !

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Vous allez me détester pour avoir aussi longtemps à mettre à jour, mais j'ai beaucoup écrit sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, et du coup mes fanfictions doivent partager mon temps. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne que très rarement mes fics, et celle-ci ne fera pas partie de mes abandons !

…

Nick venait d'être accompagné par une infirmière en salle d'attente, tandis que Sara était emmenée aux soins intensifs.

Un peu désorienté, ce dernier s'assit, ou plutôt, se laissa tomber sur un siège. Une demie heure plus tard, il vit passer dans le couloir un jeune homme blond, échevelé, l'air très inquiet. Greg. Il se précipita vers lui, et l'attrapa par le bras au moment juste avant qu'il ne reparte en courant. Greg se retourna, surpris. En voyant Nick, il eut un geste de soulagement.

« Nick ! Est-ce que tu sais où ils ont emmené Sara ? Ça fait dix minutes que je cherche partout, et les infirmières me renvoient les unes aux autres..

Il se passa la main sur le visage, et semblait au bord des larmes. Nick l'attira en salle d'attente, l'assit sur une chaise, et alla chercher un café à la machine située quelques mètres plus loin. Réflexion faite, il inséra une pièce pour en avoir un deuxième et pensa un bref instant qu'un peu d'alcool dedans ne serait pas superflu. Il déposa une des tasses dans les mains de Greg, qui regarda le café d'un air hébété, en but une gorgée après plusieurs secondes et finalement, regarda Nick comme s'il était fou :

- Nick, je... j'ai pas le temps là. Je dois trouver Sara...

- Elle a été emmenée aux soins intensifs, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te laissent y entrer. J'apprécierais sur tu restes un peu avec moi pour m'expliquer un peu (il eut un geste vague pour désigner la direction de la salle des soins intensifs) ça.

Greg but encore une longue gorgée de café et jeta le gobelet vide en direction de la poubelle, qu'il manqua. Un médecin qui passait lui jeta un regard incendiaire, auquel le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention. Nick patienta un peu, laissant son collègue et ami reprendre un peu contrôle de lui et rassembler ses idées.

Greg soupira, et d'un air lasse, lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Nick songea une seconde que c'était plutôt à lui de demander ça, mais comprenant l'inquiétude du laborantin, et surtout soupçonnant que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver à Sara, qui ne s'était vraisemblablement confiée qu'à Greg, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et commença :

- Comme tu le sais, nous étions à la recherche d'un chien. Il s'est avéré que ce chien était dangereux. Le gars de la fourrière nous a dit qu'il avait probablement été dressé à l'attaque. Enfin bon, c'est Sara qui a trouvé le chien, ou le chien qui a trouvé Sara. Il l'a poursuivie, et elle a eu vraiment peur. Elle a grimpé dans un arbre pour échapper au chien. La personne des services vétérinaires a réussi à lui injecter un anesthésique. Mais quand Sara est redescendue, elle était vraiment pâle. Elle a mis plusieurs minutes avant de réagir et de me répondre, et encore, cela n'a été que pour me dire qu'elle se sentait mal. Au début je l'ai cru en état de choc, simplement. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et j'ai eu du mal à la garder consciente. J'ai foncé ici.

- Elle est restée éveillée tout le trajet ?

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Elle ne me répondait pas, mais elle avait quand même les réflexes élémentaires de quelqu'un de conscient, comme de relever la tête quand je l'ai portée.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Greg semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Nick frottait sa barbe naissante d'un mouvement machinal.

Finalement, ce dernier se tourna vers Greg, et lui demanda d'un ton un peu abrupt :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Sara ? Pourquoi es-tu son tuteur sur les questions médicales ? Je connais Sara, je sais qu'elle est discrète, qu'elle n'aime pas parler d'elle, mais ça a l'air grave.

Greg regarda Nick d'un air gêné :

- Elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je suis désolé mais il faudra que tu voies directement avec elle.

Nick se leva brusquement, agacé et en colère. La fatigue et l'inquiétude n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien.

- C'est la solution de facilité ça ! Punaise c'est quand même moi qui eut la peur de ma vie quand les ambulanciers me demandaient au téléphone de vérifier si elle respirait bien ! Tu parles d'une aide ! J'ai conduit comme jamais j'ai conduit, avec la peur de n'avoir pas fait le bon choix, la pensée que j'aurais du appeler une ambulance ! Je...

Il eut un large mouvement de bras d'exaspération et se rassit brusquement à côté de Greg, puis se frotta l'arrête du nez, du bout des doigts. Il continua sur un ton nettement plus calme :

- Tu sais, je connais Sara depuis longtemps... Nous avons progressé ensemble en tant que CSI, elle est comme ma petite sœur... Greg, dis moi ce qui se passe. S'il te plait.

Et Greg, pour qui il était si lourd de tout garder pour lui, raconta. Il raconta le premier malaise, le passage à la pharmacie, les aveux de Sara et la suite... les secrets, l'inquiétude constante, les jeux de mots qui le faisait se sentir coupable, les discussions sur le net, et surtout, surtout, le peu de cas que semblait faire Sara de sa vie, ou de sa mort.

En y pensant, c'était sans doute ce qui ennuyait le plus le jeune homme blond. Sara semblait indifférente, insensible face à un avenir qui se profilait plutôt noir. Il préférait croire que c'était juste son amie qui lui cachait ses sentiments pour lui épargner ça, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sara avait accepté sa mort, comme elle avait toujours accepté toutes les misères que lui avait réservées la vie. Son enfance malheureuse, son père mort, sa mère criminelle, puis la solitude... Et enfin _ça_.

Nick ne dit rien pendant un très long moment. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer l'information. Un mouvement rapide de Greg lui fit reprendre conscience du monde.. Le jeune homme venait de furtivement s'essuyer les yeux avec un coin de sa manche.

Avec un soupir, Nick passa son bras autour des épaules de son collègue. Celui-ci essaya vainement de sourire.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps elle est malade ?

Greg secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu sais, certaines tumeurs peuvent mettre des années avant d'être détectées. Elle l'a peut-être su plus ou moins par hasard et a du temps pour s'y faire bien avant de ne t'en parler.

- Peut être. »

Greg n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'avait pas envie de débattre de ça.

Personne ne vint leur donner des nouvelles. Nick était allé passer un bref coup de fil au labo pour prévenir qu'il serait absent ce soir, et Greg avait fait de même en prétextant une 'une urgence familiale'.

Greg avait vaguement protesté quand Nick s'était absenté quelques minutes pour aller téléphoner, arguant qu'il était inutile qu'ils restent tous les deux, mais Nick n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ils se retrouvaient donc à attendre assis côte à côte, en silence, se levant parfois pour quelques pas et s'étirer.

Un médecin vint chercher Greg aux alentours de 23 heures. Il refusa la présence de Nick sans amabilité aucune, et entraîna le jeune homme vers l'ascenseur.


End file.
